


Busted - A Boy's First Boobies

by MamaRaikou



Series: Busted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bustyboy, Ecchi, Traps, boys with boobs, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: A story for Sealguy over on twitter, about his goth boy Adam getting big fake boobies that feel real thanks to my own OC, Haru-kun, the shota bustyboy CEO of a fashion and cosmetics company that has amazing fake boob products!This story is a part 1 buildup for the actual hypno/lewd story I was intended to do, so hopefully that comes soon.
Series: Busted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Busted - A Boy's First Boobies

You know what sucks? Strict dress codes. You know what DOESN'T suck? When those dress codes are 100% in line with your hobby and past times! Well, mostly, but honestly, who was to complain? The only worry to be had was the roller skate theme...

Adam was sitting in the office of a non-local clinic that dealt in various cosmetic enhancements and such, with posters of cute boys and beautiful women, some of them openly transgender, with huge breasts that were, equally openly, fake. Falsies that had various tones, some matching perfectly to look real save for the seams, others a few tones off to give that obvious bolt-on look, but every face was happy and cheerful, even the boys. A cute secretary was sitting at the walk-in counter writing things down while some obviously J-pop idol tunes were playing through the overhead. 

As he sat there, Adam thought back to the circumstances that brought him here...

~ ~ ~

_"Really though, why do I need them...? Ugh this is gonna be so embarrassing..."_

Adam looked through the dress code forme of his recently acquired job, a Sk8ter♥Gal over at an "entertainment and food" place that had a theming somewhere between H**ters and a retro skater burger joint. Honestly that wasn't the issue, the outfit was fine, Adam was used to cute outfits like that, though he preferred the gothic kinds more... it was just... the huge boobs. Being a guy, Adam didn't have boobs like that, but that apparently wasn't an issue. Sk8ter's was apparently endorsed by and had deals with some fashion industry called "B ♂ I", a company that Adam had ever heard of until recently, but looking them up yielded little... except a couple forum posts about their deals. Adam was in need of money, and as such, he didn't have any to spend on expensive implants or falsies, so biting a bullet, he asked around on the forum about this company... and he never expected what followed.

One of the posters sent him an email containing a time-limited access link to a website and application page for a "Modeling Deal" of some kind. At first, Adam was going to discard it, thinking it was a virus... but curiosity got the better of him. He opened the link, and sure enough, the website was legit, no virus warnings popped up, no shady content... although it was almost porn with how openly these girls, and boys, were displaying their huge tits! 

As Adam read, he couldn't believe it at all. A full fly-in, hotel stay, personal sizing, and full meals and catering, all free! The only thing was that he was to sign on for a modeling photoshoot afterward and they had free promotional use of the photos taken... That was... perfect! I mean, all of this for a pair of fake boobs he'd never have to pay for? THAT'S UTOPIAN! 

Without hesitation, Adam filled out the application formes and everything, being promised a response within 24 hours...

~ ~ ~

Just then, however...

**"Mister Adam? We'll see you now. Please follow me.~"**

Adam snapped back to the present moment by a voice calling for him, the voice of a second desk girl... however... they weren't a girl, Adam could tell. He was actually a very pretty boy in makeup and carrying fake breasts so huge that he wondered how he stood so straight and looked so chipper about it... As Adam stood and followed him to the checkup room, he couldn't help but gawk a bit at the desk boy's chest... how did that top even stay on...?

**"Please wait inside, the boss will be with you in a few moments.~ Oh, and, don't worry about staring. There's a reason we all show off our assets.~"**

Adam wanted to say something, but he was cut off by the busty boy leaving the room with a rather exaggerated sashay to his walk... and a wink at back at him. Adam blushed a bit before sitting down in a rather comfy seat, eyes wandering about. More risqué posters and pinups of a very chesty couple were up on the wall, a twink with tits bigger than beanbag chairs and a very lewd looking bimbo with an ass and hips so wide she'd need two stools to sit at a bar. A few moments later, the door opened and in walked... well... yet another plastic-enhanced cutie... this one with a bit more of a semi-bimbo gimmick, with lips like that... and those heels and that tube dress... jeez...

_"Hiya! You're Adam, right? I'm Katou Haru, CEO of B ♂ I! I bet it's a bit awkward meeting someone so high up in the chain for a simple consultation and all that, but since you applied for the modeling program, I figured I'd come size you up myself! Nice to meechya~!"_

... Oh good god he was so cute. With a voice like that, you'd never tell he was a guy... though that cute little bulge down below in his dress would quickly dismiss him as anything else. 

_"Okay so, you've read the agreement over already, I hope? It was on the website where you signed on."_

"Oh, uh, yeah, I saw it... something about... free enhancements with temporary modeling and free use of the pictures taken, right?"

_"Mhm! With your consent, we can use your image in promotional material, but only that. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable after all, especially when you want to feel totally fab~! So, first things first; what is your size limit?"_

"... Uh... I never really considered that, but... considering what I need them for, I don't want to fall over easily."

_"Hehee, yeah that's totally fair, don't worry, our products are able to alter size at the wearer's behest. Well, lets start with this."_

Haru clacked over to a little desk nearby and sat down, tapping away at his tablet. Suddenly, the wall opened up and had a full array of various types of breast formes, from chest plates, to full body suits, to simple falsies that one stuck into a bra. Adam's eyes went wide and his mouth agape as he looked at them all... 

"H-Holy crap..."

_"Right!? So cool how the wall opens up! But like, here, you can see the various base model types. I recommend the bolt-ons, as we call them, the ones you can use adhesive for, or stick into a bra. Beginners go for those, since they're cheaper and easier to manage, but since you signed on for a free full package and deal, you can pick whatever you want! Go ahead, give them a squeeze!"_

Adam walked over to the wall and felt some of them... squish...grope grope, heft... woah... they... they felt so real, they looked like pure silicone fakes, but they felt like actual flesh... The chest plate was nice and all, but... well, he wanted to keep it simple... So he gave the simple "Bolt-ons", as the little CEO called them, a good look over.

"Yeah, I... think I'll go with these for now, if that's alright."

_"Oh, sure thing! Lets see, for you, if you want big and bouncy but not cumbersome... A solid G-cup should suffice!"_

At that moment, the display boobs inflated to a large, hefty size that would, indeed, fill a larger G-cup bra. Adam uttered a soft "Woah...!" as he watched them grow.

_"Here at B ♂ I, we pride ourselves on our patented Nanite tech that allows for instantaneous size editing! More so, these are our Real Sense™ breasts, meaning when you wear them, they may as well be actually part of your! Your nerves and brain register all touch, and sensitivity can be increased or decreased as you like. Wanna be fake all the way? Numb it down! Wanna cum yourself dumb with any movement? Ramp it aaaaall the way up! You can even choose the perkiness of the breasts, and the nipple shape, size, and type!"_

Adam's eyes went kinda unfocused and spiraly as Haru gushed about his tech and stuff, a little overwhelmed at so much information at once. Steeling himself, Adam simply nodded.

"Okay, uh, yeah, G-cup is good, average nipples, not too pokey, I'm gonna be wearing a rather thin white tank top... Uh... My boss said he wanted them a few tones off of mine so people know they're fake."

_"Oooh, kinky, I like that! Sounds like you're gonna be a Sk8ter Gal! How cute~! If that's the case, come into our studio once you have your uniform, we'll do a Sk8ter's collab promotion! Now that that's all settled, go ahead and try them on!"_

"--wait, right here? Now?"

_"Mhm! Come on come on, I love seeing clients break in their new boobies!"_

Adam sighed, clearly this kid wasn't gonna take no for an answer... he stripped off his top and, blushing quite heavily as Haru brought the breasts over to him, holding them in place ready for sticking.

_"Now, these are self-adhering, so once they're up against your skin and the nanites are ordered to attach, they'll be affixed to you until you want them off. Hold them up please."_

Adam nodded, holding the boobs to his chest, shivering a bit as the cold silicone touched his pecs... only for them to immediately warm to his own temperature. Woah, fancy... Haru tapped away at his tablet, and almost immediately upon finishing, Adam felt a sudden rush of tingling and tickles all over his chest, the nanites fusing the breasts to his body... and immediately... he could... he could feel them...! The weight, the air against them, the sensitivity of the plump nipples, which hardened in response to it all, and his own erection tenting his jeans a little... Oh god, this was amazing...! 

_"Wooow, you look so good! Look like you're feeling good too... Hehehee, how cute! How's it feel?"_

Adam's eyes went hazy as he groped and fondled his breasts, he just couldn't stop himself from handling them! He felt so hot, warm and aroused... but so embarrassed... but so good... but so...

"M-Mmnnhh... It feels... they feel amazing... how is this possible, I didn't know this sort of-ahhn... s-stuff existed..."

_"Heh, yeah, I guess you're from beyond our borders then! Right now, you're in a whole 'nother nation, one where such science is common! Okay, the nanites have taken to your body, and from now on, they'll automatically affix themselves to your body once you push the boobs up against your skin. You can download the control panel app onto your phone at the front desk, Jielan will help you. He's the foxy guy in the China dress, with the fox ears. And just remember, if you ever want more of our products, contact us via the information we'll provide you with! Since this is your first time, we'll give you a coupon for a free bodysuit, chest plate, or Nanite implants at any time! If you have any questions about your new boobs, be it repair, cleaning, or otherwise, call us and we'll help out! I hope you enjoy your new boobies, Adam-kun! Was nice meeting you!"_

"Wait, uh- don't I need a box or something to-"

_"Carry them out? Actually, you're best off wearing them out. You see, the Nanites need a little more time to adjust to your body, so they can ensure they can take care of any issues that you may have, as well as getting your body used to the added weight. Notice how you don't feel any back pain? The nanites are working that out of your body, enhancing your back and muscles to it all. That'll take some time to complete, so you'll have to wear them for about five hours for them to complete the process. We're still optimizing that, but it's different for everyone. You'll get a ping on your phone or tablet when they're finished.~"_

Oh, well, okay that made sense... but that seemed so sci-fi... Adam simply nodded and put his shirt back on, which now was hoisted a good five or six inches higher than normal, his tummy exposed a little. Oh that breeze made him blush again, crap, and his tent wasn't going down... ugh... thankfully no one would recognize him... As he tried to hide that, going back to the main room, he spoke to the fox boy at the desk, who helped him download the app and gave him the contact information and indefinite access to all B♂I-brand websites and forums. Simple and quick, how nice. Finally, Adam had left the clinic, and returned to his hotel room, where as he undressed and sat in front of the mirror, he got a text from the little CEO.

  
_"Hiya! Your photoshoot is set for tomorrow at noon, directions to the studio are provided!_

 _See you there, cutie! Enjoy your boobies aaaall night long!" ♥_  
  


Honestly... Adam kinda wanted to... they felt so sensitive and heavy that he just... couldn't hold himself back... As Adam sat at his desk and got to shopping for a few new clothes to try out with these boobs, he had to... take a break about half way into it... Thank god the hotel provided all the necessary "commodities"... 

It was going to be... a strange night for Adam...

**~ ~ PART ONE, END ~ ~**


End file.
